


Animal Instinct

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [14]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pregnant Sex, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You've been pregnant with Alastor's child for some time now, and the baby bump is finally starting to show! Alastor is estatic, of course, and is eager to show you off. The rest of the crew doesn't have any idea that you're pregnant, so you and Alastor are excited to see their reactions when they lay their eyes on your precious baby belly. Of course, this doesn't mean that they're allowed to get up close and personal with it, not if Alastor has anything to say about it. He's gotten very territorial over you, and those that approach you-- even close friends-- have to be thoroughly screened by him.. and even then, they're usually denied. As frustrating as it can be, you can't get too mad at him.It's animal instinct, after all.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hellooooo lovelies!
> 
> A few warnings!
> 
> -This gets... pretty graphic. There's violence, there is blood, the works. There's also smut at the end, of course!  
> -Also, since there are some insults thrown out about your pregnancy in the fic. If this might upset you, might wanna skip over this fic!  
> -Theres a lot of fluff too though, so I'm pretty excited about this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49601618293/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“Wild animals are less wild and more human than many humans of this world”  
_ ** -Munia Khan ** _  
_

* * *

Waking up these days was slower than normal. Mostly, because Alastor wouldn't let you out of bed. If he wasn't... well... _pounding_ you into the bed, then he was caring for you and spoiling you like the doting husband he is. However, you began to get a little stir crazy, having not left the house for awhile other than to go to the hotel.... you and Alastor wanted to surprise the crew when the baby bump was clearly visible, so you tended to wear baggy clothes whenever you did go to the hotel to hide your growing baby bump. You wanted to go out and do something with Alastor, but he was hesitant to let you go anywhere. He usually tried to tell you that you needed to be extra careful and would outright refuse you, or he would talk about how _dangerous_ hell is, as if you didn't already know.

That's what was happening this morning. 

"Baby, I'm aware I have a big ol baby bump now, but I'm not made of glass!" You laugh heartily, while cuddling in bed with your loving husband who is staring adoringly at you and your belly.

"I know my darling, but I _must_ keep you safe!" He declares, rubbing your belly affectionately. "Who _knows_ what evil lies in wait around the corner!?"

"When they see you by my side, no one will be stupid enough to try and approach me. C'mooonnnn honeyyyy... Can we at least leave the cabin? I'm not saying we have to go on a rampage, I'd be very much satisfied to take a boat through the bayou or go to the hotel... Pleeeeease?"

He eyes you skeptically, but quickly gives in when you pout. "Alright beloved... But if we're going out, then we're going to reveal the pregnancy to the group!"

"Really?! Oooh, I'm so excited!" You say, leaping up and running to the closet to get dressed.

"AND WE'RE TAKING BEAN!! I want him to be on you to protect you in case someone gets too close!" Alastor shouts after you, getting up from the bed to get dressed in his suit.

"Bean too?! OHHH this is going to be GREAT!"

He chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief, then he hears you call out to him;

"Hey baby?"

"Yes, Darling wife of mine?"

"Can you use your magic to alter my suit? The one that looks like yours. I want to wear it!"

"The greyscale one? Sure! I can do that! What do you want altered?"

"Well, I need the belly area to be slightly bigger.. Also the breast area. My tits grew because of my belly."

"Mmm... Well _that's_ a wonderful side effect..."

"Baby, please focus. You can think about and play with my boobies later."

"Mmmm, fiiiine... Are you still wearing the heels with the deer prints?"

"Yes. They're chunky heels, so I don't have to worry about losing ankle support and falling. They're actually not has painful as other heels!"

"Alright beloved, if you're sure. Bring the clothes here, and I'll do it." He says, summoning up his microphone.

You grab the clothes from your closet and bring it towards him, holding it towards him with outstretched hands. He bops it with his microphone, and you can feel the fabric shuffle within your fingers. 

"It should be a perfect fit."

"You sure? I didn't even tell you my cup-size..."

"Darling, I've been all over every inch of your body the last few days, especially since you've developed that baby bump. _I know your body."_ He says with a sinful purr, paired with a pair of half-lidded eyes.

You swallow thickly and nod. "Okay, I won't question your abilities." You quickly get dressed, taking the time to smooth everything down. However, Alastor calls you to to tell you something is amiss;

"My dear Flower, your bow-tie is crooked.. Come here, and let me fix it.."

You pop your head up, and trot over to him. Tilting your head back, you give him more room to work him. His long, slender clawed fingers come up and swiftly adjust your bow-tie. He takes a moment to appreciatively caress your soft neck, and leans down to press a delicate kiss to the sensitive skin. You sigh softly, and your place your hands on the back of his head and begin to thread your fingers through his hair. He groans softly at the way your fingers gently tug on his hair, and moves his body closer to yours, pressing every inch of him against you that he can manage. He nibbles, and suckles, leaving a trail of hickeys all along your neckline.

"Mmm... You're trying to convince me to stay home, aren't you?" You purr softly.

"...Damn it." He curses, having been figured out.

You chuckle gently and pull back to look at him. Smiling up into those scarlet red eyes makes your stomach feel as if there are butterflies in it. "I don't want to be stuck here all day, love... I know you want to protect me, and I appreciate it. But I also want to go out. We've been inside for weeeeeeks..."

"...I know.. Your tie really was crooked, I just saw an opportunity and seized it."

You giggle, and reach up to caress his cheek lovingly. He leans into your touch and places a hand on top of yours. "I appreciate everything you do for me, you know that. Right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good. I want you to know what what you do is appreciated."

He nods and sighs. "Thank you. We're still taking Bean, though!"

You squeal excitedly, and nod. "Alright! Are we ready?"

"Yes. I was thinking maybe we could ride through the bayou for a bit?"

"That's fine with me! It'd be nice to check up on the animals. I'm sure the gator's will be happy to see us too, they didn't get much loving during breakfast this morning."

He chuckles and nods. "We haven't really given them much affection since you've started showing, have we?"

"I have. _You,_ on the other hand, haven't."

"Me? They despise me! They barely listen to what I tell them to do."

"Au contraire, Monsieur Deer Daddy! They love you just as much as they love me, you just don't give them belly rubs like I do."

Alastor stares at you for a moment, before he bursts out into a fit of giggles. He's giggling so much, in fact, that he turns his head to cover his mouth with the back of his hand as he giggles and snorts.

"What's so funny?"

"You--! You called me Sir Deer Daddy! HAHA! Ohhh, if it were anyone but you calling me that, I'd kill them. But coming from you, it's funny!"

Grinning, you chuckle softly. "Strike a funny bone, did it?"

"Very much so, HAHAHA! Aaaah, I do have to say, the french was spoken quite eloquently. Very sexy."

You grin. "Yeah?"

"Mmm, Yes. Are we ready?" 

"Yes!"

You and Alastor quickly grab everything you're going to need-- a bag, a change of shoes in case your heels prove too much for your pregnant belly, and a couple snacks to feed the baby if you suddenly feel snackish. Alastor just needs you and his microphone as per usual, and is the first the one to be ready. As you approach the door, purse strap splayed across your chest and over your shoulder, you smile up at Alastor.

"I appreciate you doing this. I know if you had it your way, I'd be in the cabin for the rest of the pregnancy, so I appreciate you doing this for me. I know it's out of your comfort zone."

"I just want you and the baby to be _safe._ Hell is full of nasty people, and pregnancy isn't a super common thing down here--with the overpopulation and whatnot. I don't want you to be the victim of some foolish idiot trying to 'do good' and exterminate people."

"We'll be fine, darling. I know we will. Especially with Bean-- I'm sure he'll be happy to come along. Are we ready?"

"Yes, we are!"

"Let's go!"

The pair of you head out of the door, and the sound of the door swinging shut behind you is enough to make a couple sets of beady, glowing green eyes pop out of the water.

"Hiiiii babies!" You wave cheerfully.

The hellish alligators fully pop out of the water, hissing and bellowing excitedly as you and Alastor make your way to the dock where the boat is tied up and waiting. Alastor helps you into the boat, keeping you steady-- the Alligators seem to help, as well, by pressing themselves against the hull of the boat so it doesn't wobble and bob in the water as much when you climb in. How considerate!

"Thank you, baby... and thank you as well, gator babies!" You giggle as you sit down, looking over the boat edge to see the gators swimming around happily-- like dogs pacing the front door after their master comes home. You reach your hand down into the water, and immediately the gators bum-rush you for affection. Rolling themselves onto their backs, the float nearby, offering their bellies for attention and scritch-scratches. You lavish them in attention, and look over at Alastor who has a strained smile on his face-- he's jealous of them. You know it.

Perhaps getting him involved would help?

"Alastor, hubby? Can you help me with them?"

"...How, darling?"

"Well, there are so many bellies I simply cannot scratch every single one... would you offer your hand as well? Your claws are much pointer than mine, and you can really give them good scratches."

"..Really? Ok." He says, his smile turning to one of confusion. He reaches down and wiggles his fingers in offering... and is quite surprised to find that the gators bum-rush him for affection as well! He smiles curiously down at them, as they bellow happily when he scratches their bellies. Some even wiggle their feet when he hits a really good spot, emitting throaty noises of pure happiness.

"Haha! Well, this is a first for me! I think I like it, though!"

"See? Isn't it funny the way they just roll around?"

"It is!"

You smile widely, taking in the wonderful sight of Alastor happily humming as he gives the gators plenty of affection. After awhile, Alastor looks up at you and withdraws his hand. The gators groan, but you both just giggle and shake your heads.

"Silly babies." You comment.

"Mmm, yes. Don't worry, lads! You can come along with us, we're not leaving the bayou yet!"

They thrash in the water excitedly at the news, splashing water everywhere. You shriek happily and cover your head with a giggle so it doesn't splash you in the face. 

"Calm down, calm down!" Alastor chuckles.

And with that, you're off!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49603068091/in/photostream/)

Alastor rows you through the bayou, humming softly as you both take the time in looking around. Alastor isn't too worried about bumping into broken logs or debris-- the gators will bellow if they notice something amiss.. besides, 90% of the time they just push the boat away from something that could hurt the pair of you. 

You never understood why so many people think the bayou as a gross place. You find it quite beautiful, with the way the trees pull together and create a giant spot of shade; blocking out the majority of the sunlight, only allowing a few stray pockets of sunshine to shine through. Sure, the smell wasn't great, but it wasn't horrific either.. and you didn't choke on polluted air like you did in the city. You liked the way that the moss-- a hellish version of spanish moss, if you're correct-- hangs over tree branches, reaching down to the water and spreading themselves along the tree branch like curtains. There are a couple times where you have to use a soul string or two to pull them aside-- you don't want to use your hands to disturb the bugs that live in the moss, of course-- but you don't mind. 

You find the very things that most folk think of as ugly to be beautiful, when it comes to the bayou.

Alastor watches fondly as you eagerly take in the sights around you as he rows through the water. He's so proud of you, in everything that you do. You're a very happy person, despite all your issues that you deal with and cope with on a daily basis, and he appreciates that. He loves that you have the ability to laugh at the most dire of situations, able to make a joke to lighten the load of your own misery. He adores that about you. Not many people had that ability-- he was aware of that. That's what made you so special to him. 

The night he tried to kill you all those years ago, he was a mere lad of 18, maybe 19. Not a boy, but barely a man. Something about the way you laughed in his face when he figured out that the belladonna, or nightshade as he prefers to call it, did not affect you made his heart skip a beat and jump into his throat. He's sure that's not the only reason that attracts him to you, but he's not sure what else it could be... it was hard for him to place a finger on. Maybe it was the way the dark dress you were wearing hugged your figure, maybe it was your bright smile-- he does not know. Something about you just said 'This is it. She's the one.'

He was happy to devote the rest of his days to you, for how you made him feel.

You start to look around the tree branches, searching for a specific snake. If Bean were anywhere, he'd be in one of two places; the water, or the tree. You finally spot him on a low hanging branch, the branch bending and hanging over the water from his weight. He perks his head up and notices you, and hisses happily. 

"Hi Beanie baby! I'm on special orders to pick you up and carry around with me in public for the duration of my pregnancy. That sound ok?"

Bean tilts his head. Pregnancy? This was news to him. He thought you just ate a really big frog. Isn't that what all snakes do? Were you not a snake, after all? Oh well. You're still his Mama, so whatever!

As Alastor rows you closer, Bean is able to spot your large belly that you show off as you lean back and rub it tenderly. Bean slithers his way down the branch towards you, as you reach out for him. Winding around your arms, he travels down your body and goes right for your stomach to inspect it. He flicks his tongue against it, trying to check it out. He seems to approve because instead of traveling up to your neck, he winds his long muscular body under your breasts and around your body several times before he lays his head comfortably on top of your belly, his head just barely poking out from underneath your breasts. 

You look up at Alastor in shock. "Well, I guess he approves of the baby!"

"It seems so!" Alastor says cheerfully, before leaning down until he's face-level with Bean. "...I don't like that you're under my wife's breasts, but I'll excuse it just this once."

Bean hisses angrily as if to say _'Shut up, man! I'm tryna protect the boobies AND the baby! Mind yo damn business!'_

"I don't think he liked that" You giggle.

"They're _mine."_ Alastor says, sneering down at Bean who nestles himself in. You outright laugh, and shake your head in disbelief.

"You're ridiculous, _of course_ they're yours. Now c'mon, let's keep moving!" You say excitedly. Alastor chuckles at your impatience, and begins to row you, deeper into the bayou. 

"Hey, I know I'm being demanding today, but can we have some music?"

"I wouldn't mind a tune. Take my microphone, and tap on it. It should be awake."

"Huh? Oh! I forget your microphone is sentient sometimes. Whoops!"

You take his microphone and tap on it a few times. Eventually the eye opens, blinks a few times and looks at you expectingly.

"Yesssss?" It says.

"Can you play 'Cant get you out of my head' by Kylie Minogue? Please?"

The eye softens at you. On the super-rare occasion that the microphone has been used to anyone other than Alastor, they were never very nice and never said 'please' so it was touching that you were kind enough to do so. 

"Of course, M'lady!"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this song." Alastor says, as he listens along.

"It's from the early 2000's, which might explain why." 

"Aaah, makes sense! Although it's not my favorite genre, it's pretty catchy!"

You smile as Alastor rows you through a red sunbeam, unable to help yourself from giggling as it shines down on you like a spotlight. The Alligators begin to circle the boat-- perhaps they enjoy the tune as well? You know Bean does, if the way his head sways is anything to go by. You decide to sing along with part of the song;

_**♫♪** La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head,_  
_Boy, your lovin' is all I think about._  
_I just can't get you out of my head,_  
_Boy, It's more than I dare to think about_. _**♫♪**_

"Oh really now?" Alastor purrs. "Can't get me out of your head, hm?"

You gigglesnort. "Of course, dear husband."

He smiles, and continues to row you on. When you don't continue to sing, he urges you to do so; "Come on then! Give me a show. This boat ride isn't for free, you know." He says, smirking.

"Alright, I'll sing for you. I'll be your siren, today." You snort before you take a deep breath, and continue;

_**♫♪** I just can't get you out of my head,  
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about.  
I just can't get you out of my head,  
Boy, It's more than I dare to think about._

_Every night, every day.  
Just to be there in your arms...  
Won't you stay...? Won't you lay...?  
Stay forever, and ever, and ever, and ever. **♫♪**_

Alastor smiles at you, happy to hear you sing-- he loves your voice. The way you sing is so unique, so sweet on the ear that it's almost seduces the soul, causing the listener to want to sway, dance and sing along. You have that effect on him as it is, so to listen to you sing is just captivating to him. The alligators continue to circle and swim around the boat, and Bean bobs and sways his head in tune with the hypnotic music as you continue to sing.

_**♫♪** La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head,_  
_Boy, your lovin' is all I think about._  
_I just can't get you out of my head,_  
_Boy, It's more than I dare to think about_. 

_There's a dark secret in me.  
Don't leave me locked in your heart...  
Set me free... Feel the need in me...  
Set me free... Stay forever, and ever, and ever, and ever _

_La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_  
_La la la, la la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head.  
La la la, La la la la la  
La la la, La la la la la  
_ _I just can't get you out of my head.  
La la la, La la la la la  
La la la, La la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head.  
La la la, La la la la la  
La la la, La la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head.  
La la la, La la la la la  
La la la, La la la la la **♫♪**  
_

As the song fades, you look up and smile bashfully at Alastor who is clapping excitedly.

"Very well done, my dear! Very well done indeed!"

You chuckle and wave your hand dismissively, while rubbing your stomach with the other one. "It's not that impressive..."

"Au contraire, Mademoiselle. Tu es une très belle chanteuse." Alastor purrs, leveling you with a soft smirk and half-lidded eyes.

Your eyes widen as the french just rolls off of his tongue and caresses your ears seductively. You think your panties just dropped at the sound of his voice. 90% sure. You squeeze your thighs together to make sure that, god forbid, they stay on.

"I... I'm s-sorry, what?"

"I said, 'On the contrary, Miss. You are a very beautiful singer'... which, you are."

You blush heavily, and swallow thickly while lowering your head to try and get a hold of yourself. Alastor, noticing your blush, chuckles softly.

"Hmm, did I push the button?" He purrs.

"Shush." You giggle. "Horn-dog."

"Me? Whose the one that just started blushing and squeezing her thighs together to offer some... Mmm, _tension relief,_ hmm?"

 _"I'll_ make you blush if you don't knock it off." You threaten, making Alastor giggle but consequently stop teasing you.

"Alright, alright. I'll back off."

"Good, damn tease." You gigglesnort.

He smiles softly. "Are you ready to head for the hotel now, darling?"

"Yes, let's go!"

Alastor rows his way out of the bayou, gently humming an unfamiliar tune as he pushes onward. Finally, the dock is within sight. The gators groan sadly-- they know that if you're heading to the dock then it's time of you two to leave. 

"I know sweet babies, but you'll see us when we come back!"

They groan, still annoyed that you have to leave.

"Don't worry, you'll see us soon, if Daddy has anything to say about it." Alastor says reassuringly to them. When you shoot Alastor a look, he smirks and shrugs while saying; "What? Don't want to keep them waiting _too_ long, do we?"

"You're guilt tripping me, and that's mean." You pout, causing Alastor to laugh softly as he docks the boat. Alastor is the first to hop out of the boat, and when he turns around to help you out of the boat as well, he hears the alligators hiss angrily. He pauses immediately, popping his head up to look around-- they wouldn't hiss like that just for you leaving. They only hiss like that for one reason and one reason only. 

_There's someone in here that shouldn't be._

Alastor turns his head and finds a demon dressed in a suit trying to urgently make his way towards the both of you. Alastor, getting a determined look on his face, silently waves his hand towards you, wiggling his fingers expectingly. You know what he wants, and you do it without hesitation-- you grab his microphone and shove it in his hands while hovering your other hand protectively over your belly.

"Finally!" The demon cries. "I've been looking all over for you! I'm--"

"In a place where you're not welcome." Alastor says very lowly, getting right down to business while trying to somewhat hold his temper back for your sake. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The demon falters. "I'm... I'm part of 666 news, we wanted to do an article segment on the Spectral Siren."

A soft breath leaves your lips. 666 news? You didn't want that kind of coverage. Sure, they're the biggest news network in hell-- that's exactly why you didn't want them to do any sort of article on you. You liked your privacy, and you wanted it to stay that way.

"I'm not interested." You say, both hands hugging your baby bump protectively while Bean hisses protectively, fangs bared and dripping with venom.

"Oh, I-... Ooohhh, you're pregnant?! I'm assuming he's the father?" The demon asks while pointing to Alastor with a pen as he pulls out a clipboard, completely ignoring the giant snake wrapped around your stomach.

"Yes, but I--"

"Wonderful! You're sure to get lots of coverage over this, miss!" He scribbles down the news onto his clipboard, eyes wide with excitement. "Lots of fans will want to visit!"

You frown deeply. You didn't want fans. You didn't want coverage. You wanted to be left alone, that's why you lived in a god damn SWAMP with gators, snakes and spiders! Coverage will bring you more fans, and that's exactly what you _don't_ want. Fans could get really obsessive, that's why you didn't do interviews or concerts after revealing your identity-- if you don't feed the monster, it doesn't grow. The idea of never being left alone again, however, sends you to an extremely and highly frantic state-- your pregnancy hormones don't help any, and it isn't long before you're overcome with fear. "I don't want fans to visit! I want to be left alone!" You sob. Bean, the scaly sweetheart, tightens himself around your rib cage slightly-- not enough to cause harm, but enough to where you are reminded that he's there. It comforts you, knowing that Bean will let no one get near you.

Your distress sets off your husband's temper, who quickly goes into a near-feral state. He snatches the clipboard from the reporter's hands and breaks it over his knee, tossing the broken pieces into the water to rot while handing you the notes that the reporter jotted down. You crumble it in your hand, crushing the paper like a stress-ball in your fingers before pocketing it to discard later. Alastor, still not satisfied, snatches the pen from the reporter who indignantly cries out "HEY!" when his shiny pen is stolen from him. Alastor drops it on the ground in front of him, and lines up his microphone with it. Then, he swings his microphone back, and cries out "FORE!" before he swings it back down like a golf club, launching the pen into the air where it is caught and carried off by a bird. Alastor turns back to look at the red-faced reporter. 

"You've upset my wife." He snarls, with a large, wide and threatening smile.

"You destroyed my notes!" The reporter cries out, only caring about himself. "I needed those! Those had a weeks worth of information on them!"

Alarmed, you open up the crumbled notes and sneer at them; apparently this guy had been hanging around the swamp for several days, because he's jotted down some pretty invasive notes of your daily routine. Nothing more than times when you enter and leave the swamp, but still. It's creepy to know that someone has been keeping track of when you leave your house!

"He's been keeping track of when we have been leaving."

Alastor looks at you, and you can see the radio dials form in his pupils. He stares at you, his chest puffed and shoulders broad. He's waiting for something. Your permission to act out, you realize.

You grant it with a firm, angry-faced nod.

Smiling wickedly, he turns to face the reporter. He says nothing, he just steps menacingly towards him, causing the reporter to get scared as he is forced to back up until he's on the very edge of the dock. The reporter hears a chorus of angry hisses and bellows and looks over his shoulder to see what's behind him, and quickly panics when he realizes there are at _least_ 15-20 alligators, piling all over each other to get a piece of the guy that pissed Mommy and Daddy off. 

He looks back at Alastor, eyes wide with fear. 

"Please, don't. Please, don't!"

Alastor says nothing, he just Sparta-kicks the fucker right in the chest, making him fall back into the angry, hungry jaws of your scaly children who promptly snatch him and drag him deep into the water to tear him apart.

Nobody fucks with Mom and Dad.

You and Alastor watch with vicious smiles as the water turns blood red. The water's surface is mostly calm, save for a few splashes here and there accompanied by a few bubbles. When it all stops, however, you relax. 

You look at Alastor with a frown and a sigh. He looks at you, puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm assuming you'll want to go home now. You were right-- the reporter..."

Alastor allows himself to frown. You sounded so sad... truly, he thought about going home but... Perhaps he could give into your desires. Just this once.

"No. We can still go to the hotel. No purpose in turning back after we took the time to get you ready, after all!"

Alastor is relieved when you brighten and perk up. You reach out for him, and he helps you out of the boat. Your arms come to wrap around him fully, pulling him into an embrace. Though surprised, he turns the hug.

"Thank you." You say softly.

"Of course, beloved. I'll always do what I can to keep you happy. You deserve it."

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49606862551/in/dateposted/)

When you arrive to the hotel, you and Alastor take a moment to pause out front of the large doors to prepare yourselves.

With your arm around his, you look up at him with a nervous smile. "Are you ready?"

"I am eager to show off my beautiful wife."

"How do you think everyone is going to react?"

"I'm sure they'll be happy. I think Charlie will be the most excited, however."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I suspect Husk will be indifferent, so try not to take it to heart if all you get from him is a shrug. Niffty will be excited. Angel Dust, I'm not sure."

"I think he'll be excited, if only for the fact that he'll be an uncle."

Alastor chuckles softly. With one hand on the door handle, he looks down at you. "Here we go!"

As soon as you enter, you can see Charlie strolling through the parlor with Vaggie, chatting about something. They don't notice you at first, until Alastor fully wraps his arm around you and clears his throat. They turn their heads to see what's going on, and smile at the sight of you and Alastor.

"Oh, Hi Al, Morté! How are you two doing?! We missed you this past-.... WEEK?!" Charlie squeals. Her and Vaggie's eyes zero in on the way your hands frame your stomach.

Charlie repeatedly and excitedly smacks Vaggie arm, who hisses and smacks her hand away "Whaaaaaat?! I can see it too!"

"She's pregnant! She's pregnant! Morté is PREGNANT!"

Husk pops his head up from the nearby bar, wide-eyed and in shock. Angel Dust bursts into the room, having overheard from the next room over;

 _"WHAT?!"_ Angel and Husk cry out at once.

"I mean... cool. Whatever." Husk says, shrugging in an attempt to hide his excitement.

"I'M A FUCKING UNCLE?! I'm an UNCLE??!?!" Angel shrieks. "Oh my GAAWWWWD!"

"I'd give you all a hug, but there's a protective snake around my belly." You giggle, motioning to Bean who pokes his head out from underneath your breasts at the mention of his name and shows his fangs in a defensive display of _'step off, motherfucker! I'll fucken FIGHT you!'_

Angel, who had rushed over to give you a hug, looks down and jumps back at the sight of Bean "Holy SHIT. He's fucking HUGE!"

You giggle and give Bean some head scritches, causing him to hiss happily. "Mhm, and deadly. Be careful, Fluffy Tits!"

"Oof. Girl, I love you, congrats on the baby, but I'm gonna be in my room. I'm there if you want to tell me more, Spooky." He says, before talking off to his room. "I don't do snakes... _Actual ones!!"_

Bean hisses protectively while you gigglesnort at Angel Dust's comment. Husk and Angel go about their business, while Vaggie and Charlie jog over to you, excited and with grins on their faces.

"Aaaaiiieee! I can't believe it, you're gonna be a mom! Congrats to both of you!"

You and Alastor bow your heads appreciatively.

"Congrats you two." Vaggie says, smiling softly. Though she still doesn't trust Alastor, she does appreciate all that _you've_ done for the hotel.

You smile appreciatively. "We just wanted to swing by real quick to let you know the news-- We're not going to be staying long-- probably will head right home actually." You explain. Alastor gives your side a light squeeze with his hand, a silent way of showing his appreciation of your decision. He knows you want to stay longer, but the thought of one of the patrons getting too frisky with your stomach unnerves him.

"That's cool. We got the house pretty much covered tonight. Right hon?" Vaggie says, wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist. Charlie blushes an eagerly nods her head. "Yeah... Also, let us know when the baby is born! I don't mind babysitting!"

"Likewise." Vaggie quickly adds-- an offer which surprises you. You honestly thought she wouldn't want to have anything to do with a spawn of Alastor's, but you're happy to be proven wrong!

"Thank you! We'll definitely keep that in mind, Haha!"

"Cool! Feel free to chill by the bar or on the couch until you're ready to go-- we just got a new one in." Charlie says, smile as bright and as cheerful as ever. "Anyway, we have some things we need to get done! See you guys later!"

You and Alastor bid them farewell, and watch as they run off deeper into the hotel. Husk is quick to follow them-- though, you're not sure why.

All thats left is you, Bean, and Alastor.

You look up at Alastor. "So, what do you want to do?"

"We can head home, if you wish. Or, we can rest our feet here for a moment."

"I think I'd like to--"

"Hello, _sweetie."_ snarls a voice you never wanted to hear again in your life. 

Your eyes widen in surprise, as you spin around in shock and are met with the sight of the woman that ruined your and Alastor's mortal lives;

_Your mother._

You're not happy to see her-- especially not after her last visit. You told the main group what had happened, and soon after your mother was dubbed 'Public Enemy #1'. She's the Happy Hotel's personal version of Professor Umbridge of the Harry Potter series; everyone wants that bitch dead and everyone wants to be the one to do it.

"...Hello." You snarl right back, refusing to call her 'Mother'-- which she notices.

Her eyes, cold, cruel, and calculating, take in your pregnant form. Her upper lip curls into a sneer, making you press your back against Alastor's chest as you quickly become nervous. Your mother is a vicious lady when she's angry, more so than most people... and the last time you met with her, she expressed her disapproval of your choice in Alastor. You can only imagine what she'll try to do now that she knows you're pregnant.

Alastor, sensing your discomfort with the way you tremble against him, moves one hand to cover your pregnant belly in a protective fashion. He uses the hand to press you close against his body, firmly squishing you against him in an effort to defend you in case she comes too close. His other hand tightly grips the pole of his microphone, ready to swing it at a moment's notice. 

"Bean." You whisper softly in an attempt not to alert your mother of your fear while at the same time trying to get Bean's attention. "Beanie, Mommy's scared. Can you protect mommy from the bad lady?"

Bean, Certified Mama's Boy Extraordinaire, pokes his head out from underneath your breasts and uncurls part of his length from around you so he can cover the majority of your belly. He hisses loudly, baring his large several-inch long fangs that are dripping with venom as a warning for your 'mother' to _back the fuck off._

"I see you've... ugh... I can't even say the disgusting word... You've... decided to have a fetus with this... _monster."_

"With all due respect Madame-- _Which is none, by the way_ \-- the only monster here is _you."_ Alastor sassily quips.

Bean seems to snort as if to say _'Nice one, Daddy!',_ while you swallow thickly and never take your eyes off of the woman in front of you. She's not that far-- maybe two or two and a half feet way. The small distance between her and your pregnant belly makes you nervous, especially with the way she stares at it with a disgusted expression on her face.

"What do you want?" You ask, voice surprisingly firm despite the high amount of fear and adrenaline rushing through your veins.

"I saw you and... _Him_ enter the hotel. I came to try and get you to understand why he's a poor choice... but now I see you're pregnant... Stupid girl, don't you see it's a trap?! To make it so you can't leave him!?"

"I don't WANT to leave him! Why don't you respect that?"

"Are you scared? Is that it? I can protect you, you know."

"I've protected her more than you ever have." Alastor says firmly as static begins to snap and crackle at a low volume.

"Tsk. Don't be ridiculous-- no one can protect better than a mother can. Your mother should teach you some manners!"

The static increases sharply for a split second as Alastor loses control of his temper for a moment. No one talks about his mother, especially when they didn't fucking know her.

"A mother does not harm her child." You say with finality. "A mother loves and cares for her child, no matter the age. She encourages them to go their own route, to make their own mistakes and make their own discoveries. You have done nothing of the sort. Christ mom, you had me killed!"

"It was an accident!"

"YOU WERE JEALOUS! You were jealous I had a life of my own, that you had no one else to control! You couldn't control dad's drinking habits, and you couldn't keep him from cheating so you had a child! A baby! A little girl, so you could have something to control of your own! Well I'm done being controlled! Alastor freed me! He saved from my bullies, he saved me from my depression and my loneliness and most fucking importantly he saved me from YOU. I'm GLAD those fucking hunters killed me that day, so I didn't have to go back to being your PUPPET!"

"You're being ridiculous. Just come to me! We can take care of the baby. If you don't want it, we can get rid of it somehow."

Your eyes widen, and you clutch your stomach protectively as Alastor almost comes into a full blown rage behind you-- you can feel him trembling in anger, he's so close to bursting.

"How DARE you! I want this child! I want them more than you actually wanted ME!"

"I did want you!"

"No you didn't! You wanted something to control. A toy! My kid is not a toy, they are a living being and you will NOT HARM them! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BABY!"

Your mother's face becomes red with anger, and she surges forward and reaches a hand out towards your stomach. You cry out in fear and try to wrench away before she can touch you, but she's already so close and with Alastor behind you and stuck in his own head as he tries to calm down, you're stuck. Trapped! Trapped like a rat in a cage!

_But Bean isn't._

Bean rears back and quickly curls into an 'S' shape, and launches himself halfway off of your stomach and sinks his teeth right into your mother's hand. He begins to pump more than enough venom to kill her into her hand as his strong jaw crushes the bones in her hand. She cries out and tries to shake him off, but he's not letting go. He squeezes down harder onto her, flooding her system with venom. Once he's sure that the bitch is going to drop dead, he releases her. After Bean flops down onto the floor, you pull Bean like a rope, until he's safe and far away enough from your mom where he's not liable to get crushed as she stomps and flails around while screaming dramatically as her system is quickly overwhelmed with the potency of his advanced venom.

Angel Dust, Charlie, Vaggie, And Husk, having heard the scream, come running into the parlor and are shocked with the sight of your mother dropping to her knees and then onto her side, clutching her trembling hand close to her chest as the bite wound becomes discolored and swells up like a baseball. The hellish DNA in Bean's system has an interesting effect on his venom-- not only does it cause typical effects of regular Cottonmouth venom, but the venom now floods the _entire cardiovascular system._ This means the heart, and everywhere that the veins and arteries lead to will become effected by the complex venom. This means that while your mother was bitten in the hand, her foot is going to suffer the same amount of damage as her hand is. Not only that, but the venom causes the brain to begin to swell. If she doesn't die of suffocation, her brain will rupture or pop like a bloody jack-in-the-box.

Her entire body begins to become discolored, swelling up like a beach ball until she's painfully wailing in complete agony. You and Alastor watch with calm smiles, as if you're watching your favorite picture show, while the rest of the crew panics as your mother _screams bloody murder_ on the parlor floor. 

"What is happening!?" Charlie asks fearfully.

"Well considering she's swelling up, _I think_ the snake under Morté's tits bit her mom." Husk drawls, the calmest of the group.

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T DO SNAKES!" Angel says, flailing his many arms in the air. 

"I'm 90% sure he wouldn't have bitten unless it was an actual threat, Angel." Vaggie says. She doesn't know Bean like you do, but she's watched him interact with Charlie before. He'll tolerate most folk, but his Mama is his favorite person. Vaggie can only imagine how pissed off Bean must have been to lash out and pump so much venom into your mom's system.

Your mother screams until her throat has completely swollen shut. She tries to tilt her head back and open up her airway, but she is offered no relief. Her eyes bulge and bulge and then-

**POP!**

Blood splatters everywhere in the nearby vicinity. Thankfully, no one manages to get covered with the blood.

"Ohhh, that's nasty." Vaggie says, gagging at the sight of all the blood.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49607639262/in/dateposted/)

Angel, Vaggie, Charlie and Husk stare in shock at the sight of the bloody mess, while you and Alastor applaud like you just saw a bunch of fireworks go off. Alastor, in particular, is excited and begins to fawn over Bean. He begins to adoringly scratch and pet the giant snake that has once again curled his way around your stomach. Bean, happy to have done a good job of protecting you and the baby, accepts the attention, hamming it up by hissing appreciatively at the chin scritches he receives from both you and Alastor.

"Ohh, such a good boy protecting Mama." Alastor coos. "Someone is getting a big nice fat frog when we get home! Yes he is!"

Bean hisses loudly as his happiness increases at the mention of getting a reward.

Then, Alastor pops his head up and looks at Charlie.

"What?"

"The... the blood!"

Alastor glances over at the blood that is splattered _everywhere_ and then back at Charlie. "Yes, it was quite the wonderful explosion, wasn't it?! Ah well, my wife and I are going to take our leave now!"

"But--!!"

"Don't worry. I got this, Charlie." You say, stepping forward towards the mess. Standing just outside of the large puddle of blood, you kneel down and whisper an incantation under your breath. Slowly and steadily, the blood begins to pull itself towards the center until it forms a tiny little spot on the floor. Then, the blood begins to morph and take shape... until it completely forms a spool of black soul thread.

"Hmm.. She had a black soul. Makes sense." Alastor comments as you snatch it up and absorb it into your system. Her memories flood your system-- not all of them being pretty, but you do learn that she really was jealous as you suspected her to be. You're not surprised.

"There. Blood is all clean. No guts, no blood, no nothing. All better!" You say, turning to the crew. "Anything else?"

"N-no... Remind me never to piss Bean off though!" Charlie chuckles nervously.

"Oh, he wouldn't bite you unless you came at me with the intentions to hurt me. Besides, I carry anti-venom with me everywhere. Anyway, I'm tired... I think we're going to go home."

"Alright... Uh... have fun, I think?"

"We will!" Alastor calls cheerfully, as he loops his arm around yours and exits the building."

* * *

You and Alastor were glad to be home.

"Woo... What a day!" You sigh as you walk into the cabin. "Ugh, Bean did not want to let go of me after that incident at the hotel."

"I wouldn't either." Alastor says. "I'm worried about you, after that. You didn't seem to show any sort of emotion when she popped like a pimple-- as funny as that was, hahahaha!"

"I don't see her as my mother-- not after she revealed she caused our deaths. Also, the things her memories revealed to me clear up a lot of questions I had about my childhood. She didn't love me as nearly as much as I thought she did. Why should I regret the death of someone who hated me my entire life?"

"I'm sorry, darling."

"It's fine! I don't want to think of her right now..."

"Mmm. I was going to shower. Would you like to-"

"Yes."

Alastor stares at you for a moment, blinking a few times before he chuckles. "Alright. Come on, let's go."

You both begin to strip as you head your ways to the bathroom. Alastor turns on the water, adjusting and tweaking the knobs until it's the perfect temperature. Alastor pulls back the curtain for you to climb in, which you do. You position yourself under the hot spray, letting out a relieved sigh as the heated water relaxes your muscles. You startle, however, when Alastor suddenly wraps his arm around you from behind. Sighing in relief, you lightly smack his hand before scolding him playfully; "You scared me, you dick!"

"Did I? I'm sorry." He says, lowering his voice a couple octaves.

You chuckle. Judging by the way he lowered his voice, you think Alastor wants to get a little bit dirty before you shower...

..You can arrange that.

Tilting your head exposes your neck to him, and just for emphasis you grind your ass into his pelvis, causing an appreciative moan to leave his lips as he cranes his head down. He begins to cover and dress your neck with hickey after hickey, until it's entirely spotted. You continue to stimulate him by grinding your ass into him, and Alastor responds by running his hands up and down the front of your body before finally settling on your breasts. He rolls their weight around in his hands before lightly pinching your nipples and giving them a slight tug.

_"Ah-hah!"_

_"Mmmm,_ That sounded like that felt good."

"It...does! _Hahh,_ It really does! _Ahhh,_ they're so sensitive..."

Alastor moans softly into your ear before he starts to kiss it gently, giving the occasional nibble as he continues to breathily moan into your ear whenever you roll your ass into him _just right_.

 _"Ahhhh..._ It feels wonderful when you d-do _thaaaat..._ " He moans softly into your ear. "If you're not careful, I might have to take you against the shower wall."

"I'm.. t-too heavy with my b-belly though..."

"That's what _you_ think... Darling, I might look scrawny, but I'm quite strong. Shall I prove it to you?" He whispers seductively.

"Pl-...Please..."

He gently turns you around to face him. You smile shyly up at him as he smiles down at you with lustful, half-lidded eyes. 

"When I tell you to jump, I want you to jump for me."

"Jump? You're going to catch me?" You say, your nerves rattling. What if he misses or slips?

"I promise I won't drop you." He says confidently.

You're skeptical, but you nod anyway.

"Ok... Jump."

You jump, and he catches you, just like he promised. His lean arm muscles bulge and flex while he holds you up with little effort. He purrs appreciatively since you followed his commands perfectly, and rewards you by pressing a passionate, loving kiss to your lips while he holds you up by your ass. Your baby bump isn't super huge, so it doesn't get in the way as much as you thought it would. He presses your back against the shower wall, and you tighten your legs around his waist for support. He continues to kiss you, tilting his head to deepen it while you do the same as one hand comes up to caress his cheek, the other hand draped over his shoulder. When his tongue slides over your lower lip, you grant him access and part your lips. His tongue eagerly enters your mouth and begins to explore. When you part, you're both panting for air as you rest your foreheads together. He pushes his pelvis against your exposed pussy, and you are surprised to feel his cock rock hard and throbbing against your lips eagerly. You blush as you feel the head bob and pulse against your wet entrance after he adjusts his hips and slowly prods the entrance. He continues doing that, smirking softly at you with half-lidded eyes as you bite your lower lip and worry it between your teeth.

"Are you ready for me?" He purrs. 

"Yes.. Please, please please.. Please don't tease me.."

He chuckles darkly and slowly pushes himself into you, watching as your jaw goes slack and your mouth hangs open. His expression does the same and perfectly mirrors your own, and you both can't help but stare into each other's eyes and revel in the way your gazes seem to electrify and intensify the moment. You surge forward and kiss him heavily as he begins to thrust in and out of you at a steady but semi-rough pace-- he doesn't want to hurt the little one, but he also is desperate to drown in the ocean of sinful delight that you are always able to provide him. Alastor groans and lets his head fall into the crook of your neck as he continues to steadily thrust himself in and out of you, while you dig your nails lightly into his back and leave little crescent shaped indents into his skin. You drag your nails up his shoulder, causing him to hiss out lustfully as your nails dig into his flesh leave bright red scratch marks behind. He begins to speed up slightly, and starts to murmur words of praise into your neck.

"You feel so wonderful, wrapped so tightly around my cock. _Hahh,_ You feel so tight, so warm and so wet. Do you like the way it feels? To feel the head of my cock ram against your sweet spot repeatedly right.. about.. here?" He asks, as he thrusts right into your g-spot which causes you to cry out and arc your back.

 _"Aaah!_ _Fuck!"_

 _"Oooooh,_ such a naughty word..." Alastor purrs deviously

"Please, just give it to me, just give it to me... I want it, I want it, I want i-IT!" You yelp when he thrusts particularly hard into your sweet spot. "Fuck, right there!"

"Right there? Mmm, you make such pretty noises for me. You always-- _argh--_ make s-such... _p-prettyyyy_ noises for me! I want-- no, I NEED more! Sing for me, my darling! _Sing for me!"_

You keen and wail in a high-pitch as he continues to roughly slam into your sweet spot, never moving his eyes off of you even as you squeeze your eyes shut from the intensity of the pleasure that begins to thrum and vibrate through your entire body. You continue to 'sing' for him, moaning out sweet little noises of blissful pleasure as you slowly lose yourself and drown in lust.

 _"Yessss,_ just like that!" He praises while moaning as his cock throbs within you to showcase his approval. "You sound so _sw-sweet_ when you moan for me, just for me!"

"I'm--! A-all, yyyyyours!" You cry out as he speeds up the pace, making you bounce against the shower wall. Fuck, you're not going to last very much longer. Thankfully, as Alastor begins to lose himself and wildly thrust into you, it doesn't appear as if he's going to last much longer, not with the way he is starting to cry out and moan with each and every thrust.

"I'm...I'm... C-close! Can't... hold back!" You cry out, holding onto him for dear life.

Alastor curses, and grunts out; "Me... either! _FUCK!"_

Suddenly your orgasms hit you both and quickly overwhelm the pair of you, and you both cry out each other's names loudly which is further intensified as your moans bounce off the tile walls of the bathroom, as you both rock your hips into each other greedily trying to milk out those last few moments of bliss. You help each other ride out the rocky waves of your orgasms, clinging to each other desperately as you kiss each other feverishly to keep yourselves grounded.

Once every last drop of Alastor's cum has been released inside of you, you shakily unwrap your trembling legs from around his waist and try to steadily stand on the floor. You manage to do so, as long as Alastor keeps his arms around you.

You both pant heavily, leaning onto each other for support as you rest your foreheads against one another's, smiling widely.

"You're amazing." You murmur softly.

"Yes, I know you are." Alastor quickly retorts.

You scoff and giggle at him before bashfully burying your face into his chest.

"I love you." You whisper softly

"I love you too, Nightshade. My pretty, pretty blossoming flower." He murmurs back, rubbing a hand over your stomach.

_As long as you had each other, you had everything you'd ever need in life._

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get mad at me if the translation is wrong. I used google, don't get mad Lol.
> 
> Anyways, HI!  
> I hope you enjoyed this!!!
> 
> -What did you think about Reader's mom? Do you think she deserved her death, or do you think she deserved worse?  
> -How do you feel about the black soul threads Mama had? What are your feelings on that? (Keep in mind black soul threads mean you have the ability to do naaaaaasty things. You're generally not a nice person if you have a black soul thread, the exception being the Reader/You/Nightshade because you have a white soul thread as well.)  
> -What was your favorite scene? Why?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys so much, it makes my day 20 times better.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
